


Pourchassés

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Read This, F/M, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, I Don't Even Know, Romance, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en ai aucune idée.Sérieusement, j'ai aucune réponse à vous apporter, à part que je me suis trompée de ouf sur la date de proclamation de la IVème République.Cette fic existe, c'est tout.





	Pourchassés

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en ai aucune idée.  
> Sérieusement, j'ai aucune réponse à vous apporter, à part que je me suis trompée de ouf sur la date de proclamation de la IVème République.  
> Cette fic existe, c'est tout.

_Incipit : Célesta est une jeune femme de 19 ans en 1942 quand l’Allemagne nazie pourchasse les Juifs, mais aussi les résistants, les Tziganes et les homosexuels. Célesta est une résistante, vivant avec son petit ami depuis l’année avant. Pour éviter de mourir, ils se sont réfugiés dans une usine désaffectée, quand le Régime de Vichy sévit._

_Dans son journal, Célesta écrit à une amie imaginaire, Raphaëlle, à qui elle raconte tout ce qui se passe autour d’elle._

Lundi 12 Octobre 1942

Chère Raphaëlle,

La France me semblait être un pays sympathique, là où je suis née,  mais ce foutu Pétain nous gâche la vie. L’usine est froide, on se couvre avec des haillons, et la nourriture vient de quelques contacts comme Christiane ou Christina (que je surnomme Kris) ou des plantes aux alentours. Je résiste, je suis menacée. Il n’a pas voulu me larguer, c’est un vrai amour.

Célesta

 

Mercredi 21 Octobre 1942

_Usine désaffectée_

Chère Raphaëlle,

Je ne suis pas à bout, lui non plus. Nous assaillirons les nazis justes à côté demain. Je prie juste pour ne pas être tuée… Puis brin, j’aurais résisté jusqu’au bout.

Célesta

 

Vendredi 5 Février 1943

_Usine désaffectée_

Chère Raphaëlle,

Ils m’ont dénoncée ! Ah les salauds ! Lui et moi sommes repartis se planquer… Argh foutu Pétain !

Célesta

 

 

Jeudi 12 Décembre 1944,

_Camp d’extermination d’Auschwitz_

Chère Raphaëlle,

Pardonne-moi de ne pas t’avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j’ai été déportée entre temps…

Ici c’est horrible, ces foutus nazis nous ont amenés à l’enfer sur Terre. Des Juifs, des Tziganes, des homosexuels et mes camarades résistants. Je suis sous le choc, quand j’ai senti une nausée. Par dégoût sûrement. Je n’en reviens pas. Je le retrouve dans la foule. Son sourire inquiet me montre à quel point c’est un cauchemar que nous vivons. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe…

On nous tatoue un numéro, un patronyme. Trop feignants pour inventer des noms ? Bah, que des salauds ces nazis…

J’emmerde leur connard de chef Hitler et leur croix gammée que nous briserons. Viens Luth, nous gagnerons face à eux, et leurs alliés aveugles. L’Axe ne sera plus que de l’histoire ancienne !

Célesta

 

Vendredi 11 Janvier 1945

_Camp d’extermination d’Auschwitz_

Chère Raphaëlle,

C’est sûrement la dernière fois que je t’écris. Je portais un joyau en moi, mais il va s’éteindre aussi, emporté par ces salauds.

J’ai oublié de te le dire, je suis… Laisse tomber, ce n’est plus la peine maintenant…

Je laisse mon journal et mon histoire ici, devant la douche, sur le point d’être gazée…

Célesta

 

Dimanche 13 Janvier 1945,

_Train vers la France_

Chère Raphaëlle,

La IVème République fut proclamée, et les nazis défaits. Nous sommes en paix.

Oui Raphaëlle, je suis toujours là. Juste avant d’être gazée, les Américains ont bombardé le camp, et ils ont pénétrés.

La bombe a fait quelques victimes, mais je ne fus pas touchée. Je suis une miraculée. J’ai retrouvé Luth et annoncé la nouvelle. Oui, c’est bien ce que tu penses.

Je suis Célesta Dupont-Louis, vingt-deux ans, et bientôt mariée, héhé !

Célesta

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
